Tengoku no Honshitsu
by Herzedoll
Summary: When Ryou finds an unconscious girl on his way home one day, he takes her back to his house with him, only to find she has no memory of who she is or why she is here. Can he help her regain those lost memories, and find where she belongs? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N:** OH! Everyone, a little thing!  
I changed the title to "Tengoku no Honshitsu" meaning "Essence of Heaven", okay? .

Hi there!  
This is my first fanfic, and I know it's an OC story but I hope nothing is too Mary-Sue...I try to keep the characters in character, and my OC not too sue...I know I don't write great, but I'm writing this for fun.

Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. I sure wish I did!! I only own my OC, Haya.  
I'm too lazy to put one in every chapter so this applies to them all!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dark._

_She tries to open her eyes but is faced with pain. They eat away at her very existence, the shadows to. _

_Clawing, scraping, skin peeling..._

_And the holes from where they used to be, bleeding, bruised, congealing._

_Her eyes snap open, flashing violet._

_Scared._

_She tries to move, to escape, to hide. Once more she fails. She couldn't anyway. The chains were too strong; holding her frail figure in place; preventing her from moving. She sighs, though it falls to dead ears. She closes her purple, orb-like eyes once more._

_Has she given up?_

_She didn't even know who she was or what she had done, never mind where she was. All she knew was she was being punished and there was no way out._

_None at all._

_She clenches her fists. The pallid skin of them was coated in red once more. The mirror shards, piercing._

_And she wishes for love._

_Care._

_But it's not like she'll get it here. Hopeless._

_Alone._

_Then..._

_A voice._

_Breaking the silence._

_"Come here."_

_She opens those sad eyes once more, wondering where the source of the voice is._

_It was a soft voice. Kind. Sweet. Caring. Loving._

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_She's listening to the voice from across the horizon. _

_It calms her, but who is it? _

_Who would speak to her?_

_Why are they speaking to her?_

_"Come here."_

_She falls, crashing down through the boundaries of heaven and earth._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that wasn't awful!

Please R&R!


	2. Delicacies

**A/N:** Hi again!  
This is the first real chapter of my fic, and I worked hard on it. I hope it isn't too short or anything...and I might have the tense a bit mixed up, I'm bad with tense. I never know which I'm writing in!  
R&R Please!

* * *

**Chapter One; Discovery**

Ryou Bakura waved back at the doorway of the Kame Game Shop, smiling, as Yugi called out "Bye Ryou!" to him. He sighed slightly as he realized it was raining - he hadn't brought an umbrella since it had been sunny when he had gone to visit Yugi earlier in the day.

They had spent all day dueling for fun and discussing the events from one year ago, how his Yami had possessed him to unleash Zorc, and how the Pharaoh had defeated him. It had been an overall good day, so Ryou was in a good mood, despite the rain. He could always get changed after having a shower when he got back to his apartment anyway.

Ryou absent-mindedly checked the time on his watch, his head filled with thought of Yami no Bakura, and how he'd never been able to have conversations with him like Yugi once had with his other half. It was 9:00pm! How late! He hadn't even had dinner since Grandpa Mutou was out and it didn't cross Yugi's mind that Ryou may have been hungry. And Ryou had been hungry, he still was. All he'd had was some cereal for breakfast, which barely sufficed.

He scuffed his feet on the ground as he walked, kicking the puddles. His good mood was deteriorating fast. He was hungry and quite cold and wet by now. Ryou also found his apartment lonely. After all, his father was practically never at home, and was currently on another expedition in Egypt. Not that they got on too well... Ryou tried, but since the death of his mother and sister, his father was either not there or too nice too him, but now the extreme kindness had wore off and his father and him were left trying to awkwardly think of what to talk about. Or they always talked of Egypt and other places.

The rain pummeled hard against his pale, creamy skin. It was raining quite hard and it hurt slightly on his face, though luckily he was wearing a jacket so he wasn't getting too wet. He sighed once more and brushed some of the sopping wet white hair that was in his eyes away from them. He glanced around to see where he was, since he hadn't been concentrating, he was too deep in his thoughts. He did that a lot actually. He was almost home now, but while looking around he noticed something odd.

What was that? From what he could see, there was something that looked like a leg poking out from inside an alley. He couldn't see any more than that since the rest was in shadow, and he could only see it vaguely anyway. Ryou wondered what to do, and if he should call the police or go and look to see if the person was hurt. Ryou's eyes widened in slight horror and surprise as he noticed something on the ground before him.

Blood. There were a few bloodied footprints, and a single feather soaked in it. They were almost washed away by the rain, but visible. Ryou felt slightly sick at the sight of this, but his mind was overwhelmed with concern for what he could decipher as a person in the alleyway. He ran into it, squinting in the darkness, as he made out a human figure. He bent down onto his knees and, thinking it would be better to take the person out into the light from the street lamp, lifted the body carefully. As soon as he got into the light he gasped.

It was a girl, no older than him. She looked so small and frail, her thin arms flopping lifelessly, eyes shut. Ryou set her down lightly on the sidewalk, thinking if he held her it could damage any broken bones. He observed her worriedly. She had hair that appeared to be a purplish black color, and her skin was white like porcelain. Her eyelids were a light lilac color, which Ryou found odd. She appeared to have a tattoo under her right eye, though it was a line going almost straight down, and one similar, next to it, that curled at the end. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite tell what. The girl was wearing a simple white gown, though it was ripped in many places, and bloody.

Ryou's stomach did turns at the sight of the blood, but he tried to search for the source. It seemed that most of it was coming from her shoulder area, so he unbuttoned the down slightly at the back and pulled it off a little so that he could see her shoulders. He had to turn her over slightly to see the source of the bleeding. He cringed at the sight of two large gashes on the back of her shoulders, pretty much on her shoulder blades. One appeared to have scabbed over, but the other was freshly bleeding. Ryou suspected the scab had been ripped off somehow. He wondered if she had been assaulted somehow.

It was then Ryou thought it would be better to get her out of the cold and rain. He could take her home for tonight, put her in the guest room after bandaging her up, and when she woke up he could ask her questions and take her to the police to see if they have had any reports of a missing person. He slipped off his dark blue jacket and wrapped it around the girl, lifting her gently. She was very light, and Ryou thought she definitely needed to eat. He realized that she was shivering, although unconscious. He started to run to get back to his apartment.

He had been quite close already, so he got home fairly quickly. Ryou fumbled with the keys white trying to support the girl with just one arm. It took him awhile, but he finally got the door open. He stepped into his pitch-black apartment, stumbling a little as he found his way to the guest room in the dark. He was glad he was used to the layout of his apartment. Ryou set the girl down on the bed and turned the light on. He slid a First-Aid Kit out from under the bed and took out a gauze roll bandage. (His father insisted that there was a First-Aid Kit in every room incase of an accident. Ryou was somewhat glad of this.) He also went to the kitchen and got a bowl full of water and some washcloths.

Ryou carefully adjusted the girl's position slightly, so that she was partially on her side. First he applied pressure to the wound with a cloth, waiting until the bleeding had pretty much ceased. Next, Ryou took a fresh washcloth and started to clean carefully around the wound using the water. When he was done with that, he lifted her limp arm and began to bandage her shoulder and part of her back. After a couple of minutes, Ryou was finished. He wasn't sure what to do with her dress, but it was blood soaked and wet...if he took it off of her without looking and put her under the blanket would it still be impolite and immoral? He couldn't do that, but he couldn't just leave her in that...

He slipped it off, closing his eyes. He then pulled the blanket over her and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw he had done it correctly. The girl looked peaceful now, more so than before. He was happy to finally have company again and set off to throw away the dress - it was far too stained for her to wear, she'd have to borrow some of his clothes. Then perhaps they could find her parents and send her home.

And just maybe they could be friends.


	3. Haya

**A/N:** SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!  
I wasn't motivated, but now I got that motivation back to be prepared for more updates!!

Thanks for all the reviews!! I didn't think anyone would want to review I'll respond to them at the bottom of this chapter, okay?

This chapter may be boring because it's really just Ryou getting aquainted with the girl. It is longer though...

* * *

**Haya**

Ryou yawned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, after throwing the girl's dress away and watching a little television. He had a dreamless sleep, and hadn't woken at all until now. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, reading the time as 8:30am. It was early. Ryou didn't usually get up until 9am at the earliest on a weekend. Oh well, he awoken up now, he might as well get up, sooner rather than later. He slung his legs over the side of the sofa, shrugging the blanket off. The early morning cold of his apartment was felt by his almost bare legs since he was wearing shorts. He never bothered with proper pajamas when his father was on one of his archeology trips...though, he thought some people may find this weird since he seemed organized and clean to anybody who knew him at school. Ryou shrugged off these thoughts and smoothed down his baggy light green shirt, standing as his body had warmed up. He stretched with a yawn, eyes snapping open and posture straightening when he heard a loud crash from his bedroom.

Ryou stumbled in an attempt to veer around the coffee table to get to his bedroom. He had wondered what had made the crash until he remembered the girl. He skidded into the room, out of breath. After regaining his breath, he glanced around the room, his eyes quickly drawn to the girl who was sprawled on the floor, having got tangled in the duvet that Ryou had put over her and probably tripped on her attempt to get out of bed. She was lying face down, most of her body covered by the duvet she was tangled in and her very long purplish black wavy hair which splayed around her like a second duvet.

After a couple of seconds she let out a soft "...Ouchh" before sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, his chestnut brown eyes filled with sudden concern.

The girl stared up at him, her eyes wide with what seemed to be fear. Those eyes were a bright heliotrope purple, Ryou noticed. She backed away when he stepped forwards, almost banging her head on the side of the bed.

"Be careful." Ryou muttered. "It's alright, I won't hurt you..." He whispered. "Can you speak?"

The girl nodded, her hair swaying.

"...Um, do...you want to?" He asked, sweat dropping.

She shook her head, heliotrope eyes glancing around the room. She looked scared and worried, if not entirely confused. She made to stand up before Ryou lifted a hand in protest.

"W-wait! You can't stand up, you've got barely any clothes on! Let me get you some, okay? Then I'll go out and you can put them on...then you can stand up." He flushed, rummaging in his drawers for something for the girl to wear. It was odd that even at the age of 17 Ryou still fussed over girls bodies, but he hadn't ever had a proper girlfriend or anything. He was glad he had left her in her panties instead of taking those off also, he didn't think she'd take well to having to wear a boys underwear. Ryou pulled out a stripy blue shirt that was back from all the events with the Shadow Realm and Malik. It was small for him and he had a new one now since he had got taller, but it looked like it would fit well on the thin girl. He then found a pair of faded denim jeans and decided she could wear those too. He grabbed some clothes for himself, namely a black shirt and some more denim jeans, before handing the clothes to the girl.

"Here you go. I'm sorry, but...I don't have any girly clothes you'll like, so we'll have to buy some. I'm glad my father gave me a fair amount of money to live on while he was gone, I never do spend all of it so I've got a stash of money in here somewhere." Ryou chuckled, handing the girl the clothes. She took them gingerly and smiled at Ryou nervously, before inclining her head to the door to imply that he had said he would go out while she got changed. Ryou darted out to get dressed himself, heading for the bathroom since he found it impolite to get changed in the hallway.

The girl turned the clothes over in her hands, inspecting them. She sniffed them and fiddled until a single word entered her mind, garment. That's what they were, garments! Clothes. She pulled the shirt over her head and then realized she hadn't put her arms in the holes, and in frustration took it off again. After three more tries she managed it, giggling almost silently to herself in congratulations. She inspected the jeans and decided they would be easier to put on, so she proceeded.

Ryou sighed as he leant against the bathroom sink. He was already dressed and struggling to remember a dream he had a couple of nights ago, in which he had seen a girl who looked to be captured or in pain, and told her to come to him. He couldn't recall where he was in the dream, nor who the girl was or what she looked like. Purple eyes like the girl he had found last night, that was all he could remember. And the girl...she seemed oddly unearthly herself, like she wasn't quite what she seemed. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and glanced at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes looked sullen and unhappy, his snow white hair limply hanging around his shoulders. In the past year he hadn't took much care of himself since his father had been on work trips all the time, and there had been nobody around for him to try and make his appearance more nice for. Even back when the Spirit of the Ring was here, he had the Spirit too be concerned about, he used to think if he looked appealing enough maybe it would leave him alone...

But no, Ryou shouldn't be thinking of his Yami. For one the Yami was gone now, and two, he'd never talked once with his Yami and got a reply. He knew the Spirit had been listening with a smirk though, they could see each other in Ryou's mind. Sometimes his Yami would - even though he didn't speak to him - commit nice actions like when he repossessed Ryou during thier duel with Yami no Yugi so that Ryou wasn't hurting so much, and when he would smile kindly in Ryou's mind to him on a very rare occasion.

Ryou sighed once more, somewhat missing his Yami. Or...Ex-Yami. Then he remembered the girl. She should be dressed by now, right? He opened the bathroom door, wiping his eyes in which slight tears had gathered. He headed over to his bedroom, to see the door wide open and the girl sitting on the bed swinging her legs like a little child. She looked up at Ryou, a smile gracing her lips again as she saw he. He took this as a sign she liked him. She lifted a thin hand and waved quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Ryou queried, leaning against his wardrobe.

The girl nodded. She muttered very quietly, in a soft voice, "A l-little..."

"You look thin, you should have something to eat. Come on, lets go to the kitchen. Can you walk okay?"

She nodded again, standing up slightly shakily. Ryou led her through to the kitchen, glancing back every few seconds.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat?" He asked, and she muttered a quiet no, sitting down at the dining table.

Ryou thought hard of what something he could make was. After a few minutes he decided on pancakes, and got the necessary ingredients from his cupboards. "Do you like pancakes?" He asked the girl, and her response was just a blank stare. Perhaps she didn't know what they were? Ryou thought she'd probably like them anyway if he put maple syrup on them. He put the ingredients into a bowl and mixed them up so he had pancake mix, then put it into the frying pan. He noticed the girl was watching with wide eyes and she jumped when the pan sizzled. Ryou left the pancakes to cook in the pan and rummaged around for some maple syrup, soon finding a half full bottle of it. He ran back to the pan when he remembered the pancakes needed flipping. The girl giggled, amused to see him flustered. He stuck his tongue out at her and flipped the pancakes high in the air, catching them again. She seemed slightly impressed.

After a few more minutes, they were done. Ryou served the pancakes out on plates, 2 for each of them. He drizzled maple syrup over the pancakes and slid one plate to the girl, passing her a fork too. He sat down near her and started to eat. She watched him for a couple to seconds before also eating, first slowly. Then she realized she liked the food, and how hungry she was, and wolfed it down in minutes. Ryou laughed at this, finishing a little while after her.

"So..." He started, smiling warmly at the girl. "Do you have a name?"

"Name...?" She muttered, looking confused.

"Like...my name is Ryou Bakura. So...what is yours?" He asked, slightly confused by her actions.

"Um...I...I don't remember...my name...but, people c-called me Haya...once..." She stammered, blushing. She seemed embarrassed.

"Okay then, should I call you Haya too then, Haya-chan?" Ryou replied.

"A-alright...Ryou-san..." She muttered.

"You can call me Ryou-kun if you like, we're friends now, right?" He said, smiling.

"Okay!" Haya giggled, bright purple orb-like eyes as happy as Ryou's were.

"So, Haya-chan...I found you collapsed in the street last night, but do you have any clue how you got there?"

"Um...no, not...not really. I don't remember anything properly, Ryou-kun...I...I'm sorry." She mumbled, sighing.

"It's alright! You can stay with me until we find your real home, okay? I can sleep on the sofa..."

"N-no, Ryou-kun! I am the guest, and then I should sleep on the sofa...I don't mind anyway." Haya smiled softly.

"As long as you're okay with that, Haya-chan. I won't feel comfortable if you're not happy on the sofa."

"Um, I'm happy with the arrangement as it is...I'd rather be on the sofa than taking Ryou-kun's bed..."

"Okay then, Haya-chan. But...what are we going to do about you when I am at school? Since, you can't just go there with me until we have signed you up and you've done a test and things...do you think you can stay here or at least if you go out, you have to remember the way back here? Since you don't seem familiar with Domino City and you might get lost if you're not careful."

"I can stay here of my own, I promise I won't get lost Ryou-kun...I...have no memories, which means I'll be able to remember the way back properly, right?" Haya giggled, though her eyes seemed a little sad.

"Right..." Ryou muttered, taking note of her slight sadness. "Tomorrow, we'll go and buy some clothes, and for today and think we should just get to know each other since you'll be staying with me..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if that was ended on a weird point!  
Anyway, I'll respond to everyones reviews below...

_

* * *

_

YamiRevea - I'm glad you like my prologue! I don't think it's too good, but...meh.  
And Ryou is in character?  
Ooh, great. I hope he's in character in this chapter also!  
I promise to keep up the good work!

_Sanctus Luna - _...um, thanks?

_PrettyKittyDarling -_ Ryou is so sweet... I'm glad he is in my fic also.  
I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner...I'm glad you like it!

_the-bee-keeper -_ Thankyou!! C:  
I'm sorry for the late update thoug, I promise to be so much quicker next time!

_KelekiahGaladrian_ - I kept it in one tense? Wow, I didn't notice that I did...I wrote the prologue very quick though, so...it isn't as great or detailed. I suppose it's more for effect that anything else, right? Oooh mysterious good.  
And past tense + 3rdPerson the the only writing style I can go...I'm rubbish at the others. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And I said her EYELIDS were lilac, haha. Thanks for the good luck! I hope my other chapters are good too!

_shadowdragon91_ - Thank you. I'm glad you think it is well written, writing is not my strong point, drawing is! I updated as soon as I could, sorry it was probably later than expected...I wasn't motivated to write...


	4. Cheesecake

**A/N:** Here is another update everyone!!  
I'm on a roll, was that 2 in 2 days?  
Maybe I'll start updating daily! xD (but I don't think I can be that quick)  
_I hope you like it and please review!! _  
The responses to your previous reviews are at the bottom as usual...this chapter is a little shorter and more of a filler until we get the real storyline on with.

* * *

**Cheesecake**

Haya let out a squeal of hapiness as she saw the fruit stall. She bounded towards it, causing Ryou to sweat drop.

"Haya, don't run away so quickly!" He called after her. After a few minutes he arrived next to her to see her marvelling at the many kinds of fruit on the stall, the seller eyeing her either becuase she was a potential buyer or because she was a little naiive teenage girl who only had a weak looking boy for company.

"Ryou-kun, Ryou-kun!! Look at all of these! What are they?!" She mused, cradling a bright red apple in her hands like it was a baby. "They're so pretty, Ryou-kun!"

Ryou laughed in amusement, he thought it was odd how Haya seemed to have no knowledge of anything. After getting to know her yesterday he had established she had agreed to sleep on the sofa without knowing what a sofa was. She seemed to know what a few things were, like a bed, food, plants and houses. Other things like cutlery she had absolutely no idea about, and spent half an hour at dinner trying to figure out how to eat spagetti after it had fallen off her fork over and over. After talking to her for awhile he had noticed that she was very shy though she would talk properly around him now because she was more comfortable after getting to know him. She seemed interested in things that she found 'pretty' (examples include the apple, a spoon with a floral pattern, every single tree on thier way to going shopping etc...) and she would look at the or touch them until Ryou urged her to stop. She sure was weird...

Ryou was dragged out of this thoughts when he heard the keeper of the fruit stall say to Haya: "If you want you can gave that apple, little girl, and if you ditch the stupid sissy boy then I can show you how I make_ juice_..."

Haya huffed, though she obviously didn't understand what the man was hinting at, though Ryou did.

"Ryou is my _friend_! He isn't a stupid." She snapped, glaring.

"Haya-chan, come on...he's a pervert, we should go." Ryou tugged the sleeve of her shirt - no, his shirt - and stared to walk away. Haya followed obideintly, sticking her tongue out at the man. "Thank-you for the ...apple, you said I could have it" She teased as her and Ryou walked away. After a while they reached the mall, which was where Ryou had been intending to take Haya.

"Haya-chan, you know you're supposed to eat apples?"

"...Um, really? Okay, I'm saving it for later!" She giggled, still clasping it in her hand. "Are we going in there?" She pointed to the mall.

"Yes, we are. We're going to get you some clothes, Haya-chan, you can't really wear mine forever since they don't fit you very well and also I'll run out of tihngs for me to wear."

"Oh! Okay!! I hope we find some nice clothes." She smiled warmly at Ryou, causing him to blush slightly. He wasn't at all used to girls paying him attention, never mind being so happy around him and because of him.

Before he had a chance to respond Haya had grabbed his hand and was dragging him into the mall, though she gasped when the automatic doors opened for the two of them.

"Um...Thank you doors!" She smiled politely at them, causing Ryou to burst out laughing.

"What?" She huffed, pouting as she let go of Ryou's hand.

"...Nothing. Well...actually, most people don't thank automatic doors." He replied, he had found her actions very funny.

"Oh..." She muttered, blushing with embarrasement. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Ryou, look! The clothes in that shop are so CUTE!!" She squealed, pointing and running over to a shop which had Lolita dresses and some other cute dresses in the window.

"I suppose they are...?" Ryou said unsurely, not having an idea what he was supposed to say. Haya ignored his comment and dragged him into the shop.

"Wow...look at all the clothes Ryou!" She stared in awe at the racks of dresses. Ryou tagged along as Haya mercilessly commented on every dress, pining on about how adorable the frilly the lolita ones were and how flowy and pretty some of the summer ones were.

* * *

About two hours later, Ryou and Haya were sitting in a little cafe that Haya had spotted in the mall, Ryou drinking coffee and Haya nibbling on a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Ryou found that Haya seemed to eat quickly but only very small amounts unless she was starving hungry or really loved the food, unlike Ryou, who himself ate all of a meal for fear of wasting it.

"Um, Isn't it great that they said they would deliver the clothes for me tommorow, Ryou-kun? We ordered lots of nice outfits" Haya chirped happily, Ryou nodding since he was in the middle of drinking a sip of coffee. Haya leant back on her chair, tugging on the leaf of a pot plant gently.

"Be careful." Ryou warned half-heartedly, he was tired from today and slightly jealous of Haya's seemingly boundless energy. He yawned slightly and his eyes widened when he saw a group of people that he recognised walk into the cafe.

"Hey Ryou!" The voice of Yugi called, he was with Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda. Jou seemed to not have noticed Ryou yet and seemed to be flirting with a young waitress who was staring at him in disgust. Anzu grabbed his arm and soon Yugi and friends were sitting at the table with Ryou.

"I didn't know ya had a girlfriend, Ryou!" Jou exclaimed, grinning.

Ryou blushed and snapped, "She isn't my girlfriend!! Everyone, this is Haya...I found her on the street and she didn't have any memories so I brought her home, and she is staying with me."

Everyone greeted Haya, who flushed and muttered "Um...h-hello, everyone..." as she was nervous and unsure around anybody new. She tilted her head so that her hair fell around her face more, to hide her embarrasment.

"Anyway, Ryou, have you heard?!" Yugi exclaimed, eyes wide. He looked slightly fearful.

"Uh, heard what...?" Ryou asked, obviously having not heard. Haya looked up at the group through her hair, listening avidly.

"About the murders that have been going on in the city! Apparently, over 12 corpses have been found...they were all killed in a different way, like stranglation, drowning, suffocation, decapitation...but, they all have common disfigurations, all the hearts are gone and the skulls smashed!" Yugi stated, looking like he felt quite sick at the thought. "Also, no fingerprints at all were found and the weapon is unidentified..."

"R-really?!" Ryou exclaimed, having paled considerably himself.

"Yeah..." Yugi muttered.

"That is horrible! Why didn't you tell me, Yugi?!" Anzu asked, looking horrified. "I'm scared to go outside now..."

"T-those poor people" Haya muttered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright Haya?" Ryou asked, his face curious and his chocolate-brown eyes worried.

"U-um, yes... I just feel sorry for those people..." Haya sniffled, Anzu patting her arm in sympathy.

"Don't worry Haya-san, I feel sorry for them too...but it least it isn't any of our friends, right?!" Anzu chirped.

There was a slight silence before Yugi shouted, "OH NO!!", his eyes wide and shocked.

"What is it Yugi?!" Anzu asked in concern.

"We're about to miss that Duel Tounament episode we were going to watch!! Sorry Ryou, we're really going to have to go! See you later, I hope you and Haya-san are safe!" He called, almost at the door already as the rest of the group joined him. In a matter in minutes they were gone and Ryou and Haya were left alone at the table again.

"Shall we get going too, Haya-chan?" Ryou asked the still-unhappy-looking Haya, who stood up quickly.

"Okay Ryou-kun! Um, I'm tired anyway, aren't you...?" She yawned a little, watching Ryou collect some money from his wallet and hand it to a waitress for payment for the coffee and cake.

"I'm tired too..." Ryou replied, and compared to Haya, he really did look it.  
"And I have school tommorow, so I should really get some sleep..."

"Poor Ryou-kun!" Haya exclaimed, linking his arm with hers suddenly. "Let's go then!"

Haya led Ryou out of the door and into the mall, though they were soon out in the cold evening. Haya shivered a little and Ryou crossed his arms at his chest to keep warm since it had been sunny when they went outside and neither of the two had brought coats. They talked very little on the way home and rushed back, both asleep soon after from thier tiring day.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, minna!! I hope that you will all review and that you've enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or criticisms, please tell me in a review, though flames are not appreciated.

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE LOVELY WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! C:**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**A/N:** _Oh my god. I'm SO sorry. I never updated or anything, but I got very tired of this fanfiction...someday, I may be inspired to continue it. I'm sorry for the people who liked it, but hopefully I'll write more fanfiction in the future...for now the fanfic is on indefinitely long HIATUS_


End file.
